Não Vida
by LaraQueiroz
Summary: Saudade é um pouco como fome. Só passa quando se come a presença. Mas às vezes a saudade é tão profunda que a presença é pouco: quer-se absorver a outra pessoa toda." Jake/Nessie - Continuação "Pra gente ser feliz"


**Não vida**

"_Saudade é um pouco como fome. Só passa quando se come a presença. Mas às vezes a saudade é tão profunda que a presença é pouco: quer-se absorver a outra pessoa toda. Essa vontade de um ser o outro para uma unificação inteira é um dos sentimentos mais urgentes que se tem na vida."_

_Clarice Lispector_

_**~*~**_

"Deus grego à esquerda" uma garota cochichou para a amiga atrás dela e ela não teve dúvidas sobre quem estavam falando.

Renesmee tinha passado um ano sem ver seu pai, mas sabia que ele não tinha mudado absolutamente nada. Esse era o chato de ter uma família de vampiros. Não havia surpresas sobre a imagem deles. Continuavam sempre impossivelmente lindos, esculturais, inebriantes e todas as outras palavras que os humanos usavam para descrevê-los. E na verdade para ela – que era metade humana – eles não passavam de seus pais, tios, avós e alguns amigos da família. Lógico que eram todos lindos - e ela tinha consciência disso -, mas ela tinha uma preferência especial por homens lobos. Ou, pelo menos, por aquele homem lobo em especial. Tremia toda vez que pensava nele. Apesar de todas as cartas e telefonemas e e-mails e mensagens de texto, ela sentia-se totalmente insegura quanto à prometida espera por ela. Não entendia porque alguém tão espetacularmente lindo e selvagem iria perder tempo com ela que nem era tão bonita quanto sua mãe ou suas tias. _A impressão._ Ela tentou se animar. Não conseguiu. No fundo não gostava que Jake só estivesse com ela porque seu destino de lobisomem tinha escolhido assim. E odiava pensar que, talvez se ele não fosse lobo, estaria apaixonado por qualquer outra por aí.

"Ele não está" seu pai disse em seu ouvido quando ela o abraçou. Por mais que tivesse ficado brava com ele quando partiu, a saudade era imensa.

"Para o seu bem," ela começou divertida "não escute meus pensamentos quando eu reencontrá-lo".

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

"Eu espero que não sejam piores dos que ele já estava tendo quando eu saí de casa" ele respondeu com o maxilar travado. Fala sério, ele nunca iria superar isso? "Acho que não" Edward continuou.

Ela riu enquanto entrava no carro. Olhou para fora da janela e viu as duas meninas que estavam atrás dela na fila de desembarque olharem tristemente para a direção de Edward.

"Eles devem ser irmãos, veja a cor dos cabelos..." uma consolou a outra. Renesmee olhou triste para o pai. Ela ainda aparentava ter dezessete ou dezoito anos, mas seu pai parecia mais velho do que ela. Aquilo não era natural.

"Pelo menos você não vai ter que refazer o colegial" seu pai respondeu seus pensamentos.

Ela deu de ombros tristemente enquanto olhava o caminho para sua casa. O caminho para ver Jake. Seu estômago revirou novamente. Ficara incomunicável no último mês e não tinha nem dado e nem tido notícias. E se Jacob tivesse descoberto que Leah era melhor para ele? Pelo menos ela não era uma aberração.

"Ele não se interessa por Leah e você não é uma aberração. Ele só não está mais ansioso do que sua tia Alice para sua volta."

Renesmee olhou para o pai sorrindo tristemente.

"Eu sei que você não pode deixar de pensar nessa possibilidade. Mas não subestime a minha capacidade de ler mentes".

"Eu nunca o faria." Ela riu "Porque tia Alice está ansiosa?" aquilo não era uma novidade. Alice sempre estava animada e ansiosa com tudo. _Oh!_ Ela resmungou em pensamento. _Festa._

Se tinha uma coisa na qual Renesmee era exatamente igual à sua mãe, era em relação à atenção demasiada. Não era fácil para ela crescer e se desenvolver de forma anormal. Desejava que os outros não reparassem nisso, o que se tornava impossível com Alice querendo comemorar todos os anos que ela não tinha completado.

"Eu sinto muito" seu pai encolhei os ombros.

"Tudo bem" ela voltou a olhar pela janela.

A floresta estava vazia. Ela não conseguia sentir o cheiro de nenhum animal. Provavelmente porque estava com o ar quente ligado e as janelas fechadas. Ficou procurando por algum alce ou leão da montanha. Não que estivesse com sede, mas estava com saudade do cheiro deles. Viu um animal de porte grande e pêlos castanhos correndo por entre as árvores e sentiu o estômago revirar. Jacob.

"Pare o carro!" ordenou.

Seu pai encostou-o ao acostamento e segurou seu braço antes dela sair.

"Espere só ele se vestir"

Quando ele soltou seu braço, ela pulou para fora e entrou na floresta correndo. A falta que sentia dele fazia seu coração doer. _Ele está por aqui. Você já vai encontrá-lo_. Sentiu o cheiro dele e se virou. E lá estava seu Jake. Grandalhão como sempre, com os cabelos um pouco mais compridos e com o sorriso mais estonteante que ela havia visto em todo o mundo. Essa viagem tinha servido para lhe mostrar que não existiria ninguém como ele em qualquer canto do planeta.

"Hey!" ele disse divertido.

Ela correu o mais rápido que seu corpo meio humano meio vampiro podia e pulou no peito dele. Passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e tentou aproximá-lo ainda mais. Enquanto os braços dele apertavam sua cintura ela desejou que pudesse ser um espírito e entrar no corpo dele. Mesmo com todo o seu corpo pressionado ao corpo dele ela ainda sentia uma dor insuportável no peito. A saudade não acabava.

"Se você soubesse o quanto eu senti a sua falta" ela segurou-se para não chorar. Não queria embaçar os olhos e perder um segundo que fosse a visão do rosto dele tão perto do seu.

"Eu também senti a sua" ele respondeu passando o nariz delicadamente pela bochecha dela "Eu disse que a impressão não ia passar".

Ela colocou o rosto no pescoço dele e sentiu todo o calor que ele emanava. Como ela tinha agüentado as noites frias do Alaska sem aquele calor todo? Nos braços dele, era impossível imaginar uma vida sem aquele cheiro amadeirado, sem os braços fortes, sem os cabelos rebeldes pinicando o seu nariz sempre que ela os abraçava. Não existia vida sem Jacob. E todo aquele tempo sem ele foi uma não vida. De repente ela se lembrava de porque passara todo o ano odiando seus pais.

"Eu nunca mais vou sair daqui. Eu juro que nunca mais saio de perto de você" sua voz era abafada pelo pescoço dele.

"Eu não deixaria mesmo" ele respondeu ainda em sua bochecha.

Ela levantou uma mão e colocou-a no rosto dele. Começou vagarosamente a passar todas as imagens que ela tinha dele em sua cabeça. Desde quando ouvia a voz dele do útero de sua mãe, e sabia que ele a odiava, até aquele último sorriso que ele tinha dado antes dela abraçá-lo. Mostrou imagens dela sozinha em uma gôndola em Veneza, a vista do alto da Torre Eiffel à meia-noite em Paris, dentro do relógio Big Ban em Londres. Todas as imagens dela e de mais ninguém. Imagens de lugares vazios e silenciosos até mesmo para o ouvido de uma meia vampira. Porque ela era vazia e silenciosa sem ele. Não conseguia se lembrar se tinha falado uma única palavra nesse ano. E se tivesse, era sem sentido algum. Renesmee sem Jacob, não era Renesmee.

"Eu sinto muito ter feito com que você quisesse ficar sozinha" ele respondeu às imagens "Eu não queria que você ficasse sozinha. Eu entenderia perfeitamente se você tivesse encontrado alguém.".

Ela soltou o pescoço dele e franziu a sobrancelha. Do que ele estava falando?

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz" Jake sussurrou.

"Mesmo que seja com outro?"

"É assim que funciona a impressão" ele encolheu os ombros.

Renesmee deu um passo para trás. Não era dessa forma que ela queria que ele a amasse. Ela queria que ele a desejasse acima de tudo. Que ele necessitasse da presença dela, como ela necessitava da dele. Que ele não vivesse sem o seu toque, sem a sua pele gelada e sem o seu cheiro levemente mentolado. Mas a única coisa que ele queria era vê-la feliz e só estava com ela porque era ele que a fazia feliz. Isso não estava nem perto do amor que ela sentia por ele.

"Eu ficaria feliz se você me amasse como eu te amo" ela emburrou e sentiu-se uma criança de três anos.

"Mas eu amo!" ele replicou com a voz mais alta do que o necessário.

"Eu estou falando de amor de verdade. Não dessa impressão ridícula!"

Ele aproximou-se dela e ela tentou se afastar mais. Não era tão rápida e ágil quanto ele. Quando ele a segurou pela cintura e a trouxa para perto de seu peito o cheiro amadeirado invadiu seu nariz e ela sentiu que precisava cada vez mais dele.

"Nessie" ele começou falando em seu ouvido com a voz suave "é absurda a idéia de que eu não te ame. Na verdade é absurda a idéia de que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo não te ame. É impossível não ser inebriado pelo seu cheiro, é impossível não desejar o seu corpo perfeito e é impossível não querer estar perto de você o tempo todo. E eu não posso negar que a impressão tem muita culpa nisso." Ela tentou se afastar novamente, mas ele a segurou com mais força "Porque sem a impressão eu não teria passado um único segundo mais naquela casa depois da transformação da sua mãe. E eu nunca saberia o quão apaixonante você é. Se eu não fosse lobo e você não fosse-" ele parou por uns segundos.

"Isso" ela completou amargurada.

"-metade vampira" ele continuou ignorando o que ela tinha dito "eu te amaria da mesma forma como amo. Porque não é admissível não te amar." Segurou o rosto dela com uma mão. "Eu fiquei todos os dias como lobo, para sentir menos a sua falta. Só virava humano novamente quando era para telefonar ou escrever para você."

"Promete?" ela perguntou insegura, sabendo sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Palavra de lobo." Ele sorriu antes de beijá-la delicadamente. Sua língua procurando a dela de forma lenta e carinhosa. A boca de Jake era ainda mais quente que o resto de seu corpo. E beijá-lo era de longe uma das melhores coisas no mundo. Conforme o beijo ia se desenvolvendo, Jacob começava a ficar mais urgente e selvagem. Renesmee tentava acompanhá-lo. Ela sabia que a urgência do beijo era porque seu pai se aproximava. Seu olfato, muito menos desenvolvido do que o dele, já sentia o cheiro de Edward.

"Se você quiser continuar com a sua língua, é bom que a tire da garganta da minha filha."

Jacob riu enquanto quebrava o beijo. Renesmee rosnou para o pai, mas não pôde deixar de rir também.

_É bom estar de volta._

**N/A:** Eu não pretendia continuar quando eu escrevi a outra. Mas só porque me pediram. Não gostei muito dessa, eu gosto mesmo é de drama e sofrimento e tudo mais. Mas acho que se eu os separasse novamente as pessoas não iam ficar felizes.

Beijos, obrigada por ler.

E, por favor, comente!


End file.
